Sony Xperia M dual
Xperia™ M dual Experience a touch of magic Xperia M dual - the new Sony smartphone with one-touch functions. Avalible colours: Black, White, Purple Overview Discover the magic touch to share xperia-m-from-phone-to-phone-slideshow-01-1880x1064-2d665e37f65081a310e3b0216ed26254.jpg|Share content from smartphone to smartphone with Xperia M dual. xperia-m-phone-to-phone-slideshow-02-1880x1064-97851597de4a0c2c773cb596a168d2d0.jpg|Share content from smartphone to smartphone with Xperia M dual. From smartphone to smartphone Pictures from last night’s party, or that great tune your friend is always asking about. With NFC-based one-touch functions, sharing your world has never been easier. All it takes is a simple click. No buttons, no wires, no confusion. Just your favourite entertainment. Xperia M dual – the magic NFC phone. Learn more about your Bluetooth smartphone’s one-touch functions Expand the magic even move '' xperia-m-ss-phone-to-speaker-920x920-844ce03cc5f74af72d95e39cf4e40a36.jpg|Play music from your NFC phone through a wireless Sony speaker. xperia-m-phonetoremote-920x920-e354ffe0976a99eac279107db411852d.jpg|Watch content from your NFC phone on the big screen. '' From smartphone to speaker Can’t wait to set the night in motion? Thanks to the magic of one-touch technology, you can easily play music on your Xperia NFC phone through a wireless NFC-enabled Sony Bluetooth speaker. Just tap the back of your Xperia M dual against the speaker’s NFC antenna and the music is played out loud. From smartphone to big screen One-touch mirroring with NFC technology also lets you enjoy content from your smartphone on your TV. Just touch your NFC phone to your BRAVIA® remote control to enjoy photos, games or movies on the big screen. Learn more about your Bluetooth smartphone’s one-touch functions Convenient call handling with a dual SIM mobile The dual SIM cards are perfect when you want to separate work from play – and handle your calls in a cost-efficient way. You switch between SIM cards anytime with a simple click. Xperia™ Care. We’re here to support you. Take a look at the help and support you’ll receieve when you own an Xperia™ smartphone, tablet or accessory. If you need support for your Xperia, find the answers here Xperia™ M dual will go great with Wireless speaker SRS-BTV5 Bluetooth™ music streaming and call handling. Stereo Blutooth Headset SBH20 A wireless stereo headset for clear calling and impressive audio. Wireless Handset DR-BTN200M Walk, talk and move to music with these wireless headphones. Features Connectivity One-touch functions from Sony Sharing with friends and connecting your world has never been easier. Based on NFC (near field communication), our one-touch functions connect one device to another in a single tap. No wires, cables, or fiddling with settings necessary. one-touch-mirroring-544x504-d7461be03ce618135ca82edb80c045f3.jpg|Watch anything on your Android mobile on your TV with a single touch. one-touch-sony_pcs-544x504-4c9f7b5b9673c739870e17ff8abf7557.jpg|l one-touch-listening-544x5041-d20388d55838bc2c152ee4e3c27e86e21.jpg|l one-touch-sharing-544x504-62a5b85717e529e98cf5b4c492f4aea0.jpg|The NFC-enabled Sony smartphone lets you share in a single touch. One-touch mirroring See photos from your phone on your TV. Simply touch your Bluetooth smartphone to the remote from your BRAVIA® TV to activate screen mirroring. One-touch backup Whether you take pictures on your Xperia smartphone, tablet or camera, now you can store them in the same place. The Sony Personal Content Station™ is a wireless hub for photos and videos. One-touch listening Play the music on your smartphone through a Bluetooth speaker or wireless headphones. Simply tap your smartphone on the speaker’s NFC antenna to stream music. One-touch sharing Share photos, music and more between two phones, or between your phone and an NFC-enabled laptop with a single touch onto the other device. From your Bluetooth smartphone to the big screen Want to share your memories on the big screen? Or go from headphones to speakers? “Throw” content from your Bluetooth smartphone to your Wi-Fi-enabled TV through screen mirroring or DLNA, or send your tunes to a speaker via Bluetooth. Using “Throw”, a smart application integrated into your Xperia apps, your smartphone finds the best way to wirelessly connect to other devices. With an MHL cable, you can also mirror your phone´s full user interface on your TV and enjoy movies, games and more while charging. Smart Connect Make your life simpler by setting up how your smartphone behaves when it connects to other devices. Open your music player when you connect your headphones, organise your Sony Android SmartWatch, or activate your alarm clock when your phone touches the charging dock. Smart Connect is the software that lets you manage all your smart accessories. Learn more about Smart Connect SmartTags Open Google maps automatically when you get in the car. Set your phone to vibrate mode at the office. Start your favourite playlist when you come home. NFC-enabled SmartTags trigger an action on your phone with a single touch. Discover what’s so smart about NFC tags Display & Design Impressive viewing Those amazing moments you’ve captured. Your favourite sitcoms. Or that music video you love watching again and again. This Bluetooth smartphone comes with a bright 4” high quality display that’s perfectly sized for immersive entertainment – all without being bulky. Quality craftsmanship From the aluminium power button to the premium glass screen, Xperia M dual combines an array of carefully selected design details, held together by an innovative skeleton frame. Created with Sony OmniBalance design, this slim smartphone is especially crafted with symmetry in mind. xperia-m-feature-display-design-detailes-01-600x600-292a661ccfe71efb391162a8a549ec98.jpg|Aluminium power button|linktext=Xperia M dual is created with Sony OmniBalance design. xperia-m-feature-display-design-detailes-02-600x600-41f6983cd9751345d61d37a88e994165.jpg|LED Immumination Bar|linktext=Its popular to compare Xperia SP's LED Immumination Bar. xperia-m-feature-display-design-detailes-03-600x600-55f828ae63cecf0398f28b3215ad0743.jpg|Camera ring|linktext=Its popular to compare Samsung Corby II's camera ring. More you, More unique Designed with customisable illuminations, your Xperia M dual becomes even more unique. It will notify you of incoming calls, Facebook updates and more. Just another way that this Bluetooth smartphone makes your personality shine through. Camera Every image beautiful captured in HD Built with the same modules as leading Sony cameras, Xperia M dual comes with a 5 megapixel camera that lets you record in HD. It’s also designed with Auto Focus, a dedicated camera key that can shoot from a locked screen, plus a fast-capture function that goes from sleep to snap under one second – meaning you’ll never miss a capture-worthy moment again. Natural colours even when backlit - HDR photos HDR for photos captures natural colours in any light. HDR (High Dynamic Range) is an imaging technology used to capture clear photos against strong backlight. With HDR, this Bluetooth smartphone captures the same image at different exposure levels and layers them to create one optimised photo. Battery Processor Significantly improve battery life with Battery STAMINA Mode Smartphones use a lot of power, even when you’re not actively using them. All those apps that you have on your phone may still be running in the background, draining your battery. Battery STAMINA Mode saves you wasted battery drain. It recognises when you’re not using your display and automatically turns off the functions you don’t need, while keeping the notifications you want. As soon as you press the power button to wake up your screen, everything is up and running again. Get only the important notices With Battery STAMINA Mode, Wi-Fi and data traffic are disabled during standby, but you still receive incoming calls, texts, and alarms. And since everyone has different needs, you can easily customise which apps you want to receive push notifications from even in standby mode. Facebook notifications on or off? It’s up to you. Lightning speed performance – Dual-core processor We’ve matched the latest Sony software with the powerful Qualcomm® Snapdragon™ S4 Pro processor. This dual core processor gives your HD phone top performance and speed without draining your battery – run multiple apps simultaneously, surf the web with no loading time, and stream videos without a break. The Snapdragon™ S4 Pro is asynchronous, which means each core is powered up and down independently. So you get the precise amount of power when you need it, without wasting power when you don’t. Quick benefits *Super-fast performance *Better battery life *Improved multitasking Category:Pages Category:List of Phones